


All the cliches

by perhapsaperson



Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Daniel and Jonas celebrate christmas togetherHoliday advent challenge day 7, prompt: cookies
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jonas Quinn
Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566133
Kudos: 9





	All the cliches

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I love them

“Hand me that box over there?”

Daniel glances around and picks up a box filled with yet more lights.

“Are you sure we need these?” Daniel asks.

“Sure,” says Jonas.

Daniel had never really been big on elaborate holiday celebration. Not that he didn’t enjoy a good party as much as anyone - several off world communities could attest to that. It was just that he never really had the time.

Most years he was either offworld, or dealing with some intergalactic crisis or another. Even when he wasn’t though, he always had something important to do - some translations, investigating something, a lot of things that were more important than decorating his house or making cookies or any of the holiday cliches.

This year, though, they were going all out. This year, his house was starting to look like times square. 

Jonas, turned out to be very excited about the holiday. Daniel was not the least bit surprised by that, as Jonas was excited about almost everything. This was only his second Christmas on earth, and his first had been spent living on the base. He probably found some way to get excited about the holidays regardless, but it must’ve been a whole new experience now that he had some freedom of movement.

“How does that look?” Jonas asks, stepping back to inspect his work.

“I dunno, I think we need some more lights,” Daniel says dryly.

Jonas laughs. “Don’t joke, I’ll do it,” he says, teasing. “It’ll be so bright they’ll be able to see it from orbit.”

Now, Jonas did have his own apartment, but he was spending most of his time at Daniel’s these days, a fact that made Daniel happier than he’d like to admit. Consequently, it was his place, not Jonas’s, that ended up looking like it was decorated with the contents of an entire department store. 

Somehow, though, Daniel doesn’t mind.

\- - -

“Do we really need so many kinds?” Daniel asks, sitting on his kitchen counter, legs swinging, heels kicking lightly against the cabinets. “I’m sure just the sugar cookies would be fine.”

“Some people don’t like them,” Jonas points out, busy cutting out a second batch into of various Christmas-themed shapes.

“They’ll live.”

“I like making them,” he says. “Now, are you gonna help, or just talk?” He glances up at Daniel with faint amusement.

“I am helping,” Daniel says. “Giving advice. Providing moral support.”

Jonas rolls his eyes, but the smile never leaves his lips.

“I’m sure Sam’s gonna love all this,” Daniel says, scooping up some leftovers cookie dough with his finger and popping it into his mouth.

“Hey, stop eating that,” Jonas says, slapping his hand away lightly. “You’ll get sick.”

Daniel shrugs, smiling innocently. “A little raw egg never hurt anyone.”

“You know, it’s actually the uncooked flower that’s the bigger danger,” Jonas says, turning back to his cookies. “Raw flower has a risk of carrying E coli.”

“Really?” Daniel asks. And then, “How do you know that?”

Jonas shrugs absent-mindedly. “I was reading some magazines about agriculture.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow. “Why?.”

“I had a lot of free time on the base,” he says.

Daniel watches quietly for a moment as Jonas carefully decorates another cookie with icing.

“We’re really doing all the holiday cliches, huh?”

Jonas looks up at him with a mock-serious expression. “Well, it’s important for us aliens to learn everything we can about your Earth customs.”

“Ah, but you don’t need to participate in all of them for that purpose.”

“No,” Jonas says, grinning. “Only the fun ones.”

Daniel narrows his eyes. “I think maybe you are too easily entertained.”

“It’s a gift,” he says, turning back to his cookie, cut into the shape of a sprig of mistletoe.

“You know,” he says. “In a lot of pre-Christian cultures, mistletoe symbol of male fertility. In ancient Greece, the name for mistletoe was ‘oak sperm’.”

Jonas looks up at him again, raising his eyebrows. “The tradition of hanging it in doorways got started in Ancient Rome, at least as far as we know, but at that point it was just a generic symbol of peace, love, and whatnot. It wasn’t until the early Christian Era that the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe started, and at that point it was used as a Christmas decoration.”

By now, Jonas is staring up at him with a fond grin.

“What?” Daniel asks, feeling himself start to smile.

“Nothing,” he says, still grinning. “I just… I really love you.”

Daniel ducks his head, his face flushing.

Jonas is back to decorating now. Daniel hops down from the counter and hugs him, pressing his lips into Joans’s neck.

“I love you, too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a little rushed again but oh well


End file.
